Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode packaging device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode packaging device having a white wall.
Description of Related Art
Conventional light emitting diode packaging structure uses blue light chip along with ceramic fluorescent film, fluorescent film or glass fluorescent film or any other light emitting material to achieve light transferring at different wavelength. The fluorescent film is disposed on the blue light chip. However, because the position of the fluorescent film, the colour temperatures of the normal (perpendicular to the fluorescent film) and lateral (parallel to the fluorescent film) side are different. The normal light has higher colour temperature, while the lateral light has a lower colour temperature. It leads to the blue-yellow ring light defect often seen in light emitting diode. The blue-yellow ring may be corrected by secondary optics design. However, optical design is related to the light emitting diode configuration, and the second optics has to be designed according to the light emitting diode. Therefore, the light emission uneven resulting from the colour temperature of the lateral light requires urgent attention is this field.